


Wonder What She Thinks of Me

by ohstonymystony



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony
Summary: Okay so this is my favorite song from Chloe and Halle's Ungodly Hour and I figured I would do my first song fix to it and I had the perfect characters to do it with. So here is Tony, Ziva, and Jeanne in a love triangle with a TIVA Endgame.
Relationships: Jeanne Benoit/Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785214
Kudos: 13





	Wonder What She Thinks of Me

_ I wonder what she thinks of me _

_ When you're coming home _

_ I know that she smells my perfume under your cologne _

Ziva never saw herself being the other woman. She knows Tony is taken, and from what she’s heard, Jeanne isn’t a bad person. But she owes her no loyalty. She’s not dating her. Tony is. And Tony is the one who initiated this thing between them. Still, Ziva couldn’t help but wonder if she knew. Wonder if Jeanne could smell the perfume she made sure to wear whenever she and Tony were together. 

_ I wonder what she thinks of me _

_ When you stay awake _

_ After you make love to her, but I'm still on your brain _

Ziva knew she was always at the forethought of Tony’s mind. She knew because he was always talking to her. Even when he was with Jeanne he was texting her. Sending “I miss you” texts even though he was laid up with Jeanne. 

_ I'm not the jealous type, not like the other guys _

_ I wish you all the best, I'll help you pick her dress _

_ And you can both go to Paris, you're livin' the lavish _

_ I'm actually happy for you _

And it’s not like Ziva isn’t dating. She still went out, she still hooked up with whoever she wanted. She didn’t hate Jeanne. Even helped Tony pick out a beautiful red dress for her when she saw him searching for one during their lunch break when she peaked over his shoulder to be nosy. He wanted everything perfect for when he asked her to go on vacation with him. 

_ So tell me, tell me, baby _

_ I know this is crazy _

_ You've done this before, so _

_ Who are you to judge me? Me? _

_ It's never wrong when you're in love _

But being with Jeanne didn’t stop him from being jealous whenever Ziva had a date. This was made very clear when she let it slip that she was going out with the guy from cyber. She didn’t know why he was so upset, she wasn’t the one in a relationship, he was. 

_ I wonder what she thinks of me _

_ When she sees that mark on your neck _

_ Oh, no, I didn't mean to go that far _

And when she leaves a hickey on his neck, she’s not even sorry. Of course she apologizes but they both knew that smug smile she wore said the opposite. At this point Ziva doesn’t even feel bad, she owes Jeanne nothing. 

_ I wonder what she thinks of me _

_ When she sees my name on your phone screen _

_ You drop everything just for me _

When he answers she can hear Jeanne yelling. But she doesn’t care and apparently neither does Tony, otherwise he wouldn’t have answered. He knew it wasn’t a case. She never calls when there’s a case. 

_ You know behind the scenes, you tell me everything _

_ I know you don't forget how much you needed me _

_ And while you two enjoy Paris, your lovin' is careless _

_ But it's not ever with me _

However, Ziva can’t remain emotionless forever. So when she finds out he’s taking Jeanne to Paris, she decides she’s had enough. She’s always loved Paris. He knows that. And lately it was him she wanted to be there with. But he’s going with  _ her _ . And she has no right to be upset. He’s Jeanne‘s. She’s nobody’s. 

_ It's never wrong when it feels right _

_ I'll hold you close and pretend you're mine _

_ I'll be the sun against your skin _

_ I'll be there when she's not listening _

But of course she doesn’t stand her ground when he comes knocking at her door. Because Jeanne is always starting arguments and he doesn’t want to be around her right now. So when he kisses her she kisses back with just as much passion. And when they’re together that night, it’s more than lust. 

_ You can call me crazy, boy _

_ Oh, yeah, we'll both be crazy, boy _

_ Tell me you love me 'cause I just wanna be your baby _

_ Well, that's the price I've gotta pay _

When he tells her he loves her she says it back. She knows it’s stupid. She knows he will never be hers. Knows that in the morning he’s going back to  _ her _ . And when she is heartbroken again it will be her fault. 

Except. 

He’s still there in the morning. 

And his arm is around her. 

And he whispered three words. 

“We broke up.”

And Ziva knows she’s the reason why.

And she can’t help but wonder.

_ I wonder what she thinks of me _

  
  



End file.
